Operation: NIGHTMARE
by Myu-Ichigo
Summary: Number 3 is given a free boardgame that supposedly tells you what your dreams mean. That night when all the KND sleep, 3 releases an evil spirit from inside the game and thats where the trouble begins. 34 Final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1: And Your Results Are

Thoughts in _Italics_

**Disclaimer: **KND...not mine!

Operation: N.I.G.H.T.M.A.R.E

**N**ewly

**I**nvented

**G**ame

**H**as

**T**hree

**M**otionless

**A**nd

**R**ampaging

**E**asily

**Chapter 1: **And Your Results Are...

"You are a very cheerful girl with many loving friends. Your dreams tell you that you will be very happy when you get older. Just listen to your inner voice and everything will be alright."

"AHHHH!" squealed #3. Her giggling grabbed the attention of the other KND members and they all got up to see what was going on. "What'chu got there #3?" asked #2. "Heehee, it's a new game they were giving away at the toy store! It's called 'Qouija Board'" smiled #3. "What does it do tah make ya giggle like that," sneered #4. "It tells you what your dreams mean, ya write it down on a piece of paper and place it under that little thin screen and it gives you an answer!" This didn't interest #4, he actually thought it was a bunch of crud, but he decided to play along. "Now," cheered #3 "write down your dream and transfer it!" She passed out a little piece of paper to everyone and they all started to write.

"Since #3 already went I guess I'll go next," #1 offered. He placed his paper under the screen of the board and it slowly vanished. The team exchanged weird glances at each other (except #3, who was eager to hear everyone's results.) A weird, robotic voice, sounding much like a ghostly middle-aged women, came on and begun reading off #1's results.

"You are a natural born leader it seems, and you help those in need. Your over-all life will be smooth but you'll have girl trouble along the way."

Everyone laughed sheepishly and #1 could tell they all had a picture of Lizzie in their heads. He cleared his voice and offered #5 to go next. "Here goes nothing," #5 said as she tossed her paper under the screen. It repeated the same eerie transfer and the voice came back on.

"A laid back, relax first, work later kind of girl. You are very independent and also show leadership in your actions. Your family life is a little bumpy never-the-less you have people that love you."

"Amen tah that," #5 stated, as she tipped her hat forward, covering her eyes. "Me next, me next!" shouted #2. The voice came on and read his results.

"A very intelligent, yet, immature little boy. You have very loyal friends who like you for you. Keep a positive mind and you'll always soar high."

"Heh, don't need a board to tell me _I'm _smart, right guys?" "Ahh put a sock in it #2," #5 sighed. After everyone went quiet after #2's one liner, #4 was the last to transfer his paper. "If this thing says your smart #2 I'll bet it says I'm going tah be president!" Two of the KND members rolled their eyes then leaned in along with the others to hear #4's results. A few seconds later the voice finally came on.

"You have a very brave soul when it comes to protecting your friends...yet... your future is very clouded. Do not be afraid to let your feelings be known, otherwise, you and everyone else will perish. You will know when the time is right."

And with that the voice shut off. Silence fell over the tree-house and everyone looked at #4, whose mouth was wide open in shock. "...#4?" questioned #3. He flustered with rage then quickly got up, kicked the board over then stomped out of the room cursing to himself. #3 frowned then ran over to retrieve the board. Number's 1,2 and 5 stared at each other in silence. #1 cleared his voice then spoke up. "Okay team, it's 11o'clock...time for bed." They all got up in sync and walked silently to their rooms.

#4 was already in his room practically destroying it. He punched and kicked the air blindly, whatever his fist or foot hit he didn't care. He finally collapsed on the floor, winded from exhaustion. He put a hand over his forehead and thought to himself. "_How could ya let your anger get so outta control? And over a cruddy game none-the-less!" _He thought about the results the voice gave to him, but repeated the last part over and over again. "_You will know when the time is right..."_ His blood-shot green eyes focused on the shadowed ceiling. _"#3..." _he whispered softly to himself. He shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

#3 woke up to the sound of thunder echoing throughout her room. She pulled the covers up to her chin and glanced around her room to see if everything was in place. All her 'Rainbow Monkeys' and other character stuffed animals were in place. Her eyes fell upon the board game, she quickly but carefully got up and plodded her way towards it. She saw that the game was still on so she flipped the switch off. Yet, it never went off. She pondered to herself and tried again. The switch was on 'off' but remained 'on!' "Stupid switch," she complained. The board levitated and shot hologram like chains towards her, knocking her down. The chains wrapped around her wrist and ankles and lifted her up in the air. The eerie voice came on, "sweet, innocent little girl." #3 struggled to get free but couldn't.

"Who are you?" #3 cried out. The eerie voice paused then the board turned upright and revealed a hologram of a rather beautiful pale woman with a blue gown and long flowing pale-blue hair. "My name is..." she paused then slowly opened up her eyes which illuminated pitch black light. #3 gasped at this. "My name is Shokkou Yume."

Cliffhanger! gets rocks thrown at me Do not fret, I already have chapter 2 planned out. I just want to see how this one does then I'll get that up in a jiffy! Thanks to all who reviewed my very first fanficcy 'Operation: DRAWING' It sniff made me feel so special. And a special thanks to J (silence) Quill whose fanfic 'Operation: AUSTRALIA' I enjoyed very much (when ya guna finish it?) Also to another who reviewed my 1st ficcy, Vade17, said it was adorable but I made it in a way that it wasn't TOO adorable. Yes, and thank you for pointing that out. I'm trying to write KND fics without having so much fluff crammed into one story. I want to try and keep their original character into view but make it so that everyone still likes it. I am also pondering on who to pair #5 up with (#1 or #2) or should I keep her single. Open for any ideas! Hope you enjoyed, later, nya!


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to my Nightmare

Annnnd we're back, ladies and gentle men, chapter two!

**Chapter 2: **Welcome to My Nightmare!

"Shokkou Yume?" #3 pondered. "Dream Weaver!"

"Yesss," hissed Yume. "Kuki dear, you're the lucky girl that gets to be my puppet!"

And with that Yume faded into #3's body, causing her to fall into a deep sleep.

"Now," said Yume inside Kuki's mind. "I will destroy everything that is good in this girl's life!"

Laughing maniacally Yume unlocked the chains around Kuki causing her to float (exorcise like) and sent a huge beam of energy, blowing up Kukis room and that side of the tree-house. Number's 1, 2, 4 and 5 woke up when the explosion went off and all met up in the hallway with 2x4 technology weapons in their hands.

"Is everyone alright?" asked #1.

"We're all here chief," sighed #2.

"Except #3," added Wally with a worried look on his face.

"Let's go!" cried #5 as they all ran to #3's side of the building. They entered the hall and felt a strong wind blowing towards them. They all gasped in unison when they saw that almost everything was in ruins. #5's eyes searched everywhere for #3 then finally looked up and gasped. Wally quickly caught on, looked up to #5's eyesight and cried out Kuki's name as he saw the sleeping girl floating on thin air over the game. Wally's knees buckled and he slumped to the floor still staring at the ghostly looking #3. They all had their fare share of being in shock so #1 nudged #2 and ordered him to fire the 'yo-yo gun' to try and reel her in.

"Aiming...and fire!" shouted #2 over the harsh winds.

The yo-yo released and flew forward but was deflected by some sort of force field. They all gasped and really had no idea of what else to do. Since #4 seemed unreachable, #1 ended up ordering #5 to try firing her ray gun in order to break the shield.

As she was aiming a sinister laugh echoed through the air. The members got on their guard and looked around, seeing nothing but rain and debris. Another sinister laugh made the kid's focus their attention to #3's body. Four laser-like chains that grabbed #3 before, shot out of the game and grabbed the team. What seemed like a dimensional portal opened up from #3's forehead and #'s 1, 2, 4, and 5 were pulled in. The dimension leading into #3's mind closed, leaving her to float in the stormy sky.

"Uuuuuugh, wuh...where are we?" asked #2, his voice echoing in the air.

The remaining KND sat up and looked around. The sinister laugh returned and finally showed its form. It was the pale woman again, yet she wasn't much of a hologram anymore. She stared to look more human! Yume floated up in the sky gazing down at the kids menacingly and was about to speak up when she got interrupted.

"Listen up yah old hag," shouted Wally. "Who are you and what did yah do with #3!?"

Yume flinched at the 'hag' comment, but quickly returned with a smirk and spoke.

"I wouldn't worry about her right now; I'd worry more about yourselves!"

Storm clouds gathered and lightning flashed around them.

"By the way, my name is Shokkou Yume, and you all are about to DIE!"

Yume laughed evilly sending a bolt of lightning down at the team, not hitting them, but shattering the ground around them, causing #'s 1, 2, 4, and 5 to fall in different directions.

"I control this dream now," Yume chuckled softly then laughed out loud, her laugh echoing in the stormy dream.

"Welcome to my nightmare, Kids Next Door!"

Woo, that was kinda short. So, guess I'll add chapter 3 now. Thank you Stripified for the tips! I took your advice and did what you told me too about the speakers...but I think I still need to work on some stuff. I also need some ideas: 1) I still need a KND 2 pair #5 up with (so far it's a tie between #'s 1 and 2 because 2 of the people that replied answered #1 and #2 (did that make any sense?) And I also need some ideas of what could be Abby's weakness (she's kinda hard to write about) Till then thank you everyone! ( And yes, 'Shokkou Yume' does mean 'Dream Weaver' in Japanese...I'm just going to call her 'Yume' for short.)


	3. Chapter 3: Smallest Delight

**Disclaimer:** KND is not mine.

**Chapter 3:** Smallest Delight

Number 1 moaned a little on the count of he fell flat on his face. There was so much that happened in such little time. He looked down and saw his clothes were kept neat and his glasses untouched. But he was worrying more about his team and their where-about's.

"Where am I?"

He gazed around what seemed like the inside of the tree-house. But everything was in place, nothing broken, no storm and no evil figure. He sighed gratefully, and then remembered about his team.

"Number 2?" he shouted out first.

No one replied.

He began to take a step forward and heard a crash behind him.

"Nu-number 4?" he stuttered turning swiftly around.

"Number 5....number 3?"

Sweat started to build up and he got nervous. A shadowy figure crept up behind him. Nigel caught on quick and turned around to see...

"Lizzie!?"

"Hiiiii Niggie," she said girlishly.

"Wha...what are you doing here?"

#1 gave her a light hug. Lizzie giggled and looked up at #1 seductively.

"I'm here to take care of you, Niggie."

She started to reach out and grab his shoulders but #1 stepped back. Lizzie blinked in confusion.

"Lizzie," #1 started. "Before we...uh..._do_ anything," said Nigel flustered. "I need to know where my team is."

Lizzie stared at him them laughed.

"Oh Niggie, your so silly"

#1 was confused. Lizzie chuckled and replied slyly that they were okay. She went again for #1 but he again backed off.

"Lizzie, I really need to know where my team is!" said #1 seriously this time.

Lizzie glared at him but refused to give #1 a proper answer. #1 got a little uneasy with the whole situation.

"Lizzie, where is my TEAM?" Nigel shouted.

Lizzie stepped back and hung her head. She then looked up at #1 with pure hatred.

"You care about your stupid team more than ME!"

She lunged herself at #1, knocking him down. They both wrestled on the ground, #1 having a bit of trouble since Lizzie was rather large. She managed to pin him down and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Nigel, if you say you love me then I _might_ let you _live_."

#1 was absolutely appalled to hear her say such a thing. He glared back at her through his sunglasses.

"Lizzie," #1 said in a peeved voice. "Where's my TEAM!?"

With all his strength he shoved Lizzie off and got into a defensive position. Lizzie got up, screamed, and pulled a dagger out of nowhere. She again rushed at him but quickly, #1 ducked down and placed his foot out in attempt to trip her. Nigel not realizing that she already ran past him, got up in confusion. Lizzie snickered behind him and he turned around.

"What the.." #1 said in confusion.

An evil laugh came from nowhere and Yume appeared.

"Have you forgotten already #1...your in _my_ world now." she said.

Lizzie waved at #1 mockingly.

"But I..." started #1 who was cut off by Yume.

"_I_ make the rules here and you can't hurt my creations, but..." Yume lowered her voice in a sly tone. "They can hurt _you_."

#1 felt something wet trickle down his arm and finally realized Lizzie cut him when ducking. The tree-house vanished and Nigel's clothes went from neat to torn, his glasses perfect, to scratched. His surroundings changed from good to worse as he now found himself in a long and narrow tunnel.

"Hope you can run," Yume winked then vanished, along with the fake Lizzie. #1 heard a crash behind him. He nervously turned around and saw a giant boulder rolling toward him not far on his trail. He gulped then began sprinting, ignoring the sting of his wound.

Meanwhile, Yume was in the storm floating next to #3 watching the KND suffer. She looked at her hands which were now fully visible and no longer holograms. She smirked and thought to herself.

"_The more the KND suffer, the more powerful I become, and soon I won't need this girl's dreams to wreck my havoc." "I'll be able to create this world into my own nightmare, and no one will be able to stop me."_

She laughed out loud at the thought of her ruling all.

"Now..." Yume said gazing into the game's screen. "Who shall be my next victim?"

She smirked as her eyes fell upon #5, and with that she faded into #3's dream.


	4. Chapter 4: A Stray Child

**Chapter 4: **A Stray Child

Number 5 had been walking aimlessly for awhile with her hands out in front of her and eyes narrowed. There was a heavy fog around her which also made it hard to breath. She had already tried calling out for her other teammates but no luck.

"Man oh, man #5 has got to get out of, _OOF_...uhh...this?" #5, while talking, ran into a tall solid wall.

She ran her fingers along the edges and assumed it was thin. She narrowed her eyes more and saw a blurry figure in front of her. She reached out to see if that figure was real but ended up putting a hand on the solid object.

There was a strong breeze and the fog lifted. When #5 could clearly see now she saw that she ran into a mirror. She dusted herself off and checked her reflection. A few scratches here and there but she didn't mind.

A figure slowly snuck up behind her holding a metal rod. The figure swung but #5 was already aware of her attacker because of the reflection. She flipped over the enemy causing the figure to smash the mirror. She back flipped over more, to put some distance between her and the enemy. The enemy turned around and pulled off her mask.

"Little Abby."

"Cree," #5 shouted. "What in the world do you think your doing?"

Cree tossed the rod aside and looked over to Abby.

"You can say it's like a part time job."

She leapt at #5 and they began to fight. They both blocked each other's moves on the count of they both had the same fighting style. Cree then unleashed some powerful kicks knocking Abby a few feet away. #5 got up and rubbed the sweat off her face.

"Learnin' some new moves sis?"

Cree smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Or maybe you're just slipping at your own game Abigail!"

She ran at #5 and close-lined her. Abby laid on the floor winded, her eyes watering up. Cree sat on her, grabbed the collar of her shirt, lifted her up and punched her back down and repeated to do so 6 more times. Cree let go of Abby's shirt and sighed to herself.

"Man, this is almost too easy."

She pulled out a sword from a clip on the back of her armor. Abby moaned and turned her head to the side and saw the metal rod and grasped it in her hand.

"Say goodbye little Abby," Cree lifted her sword but flinched.

"#5's time is not over yet!"

Abby sat up and with all her might swung the rod hitting Cree on the side of her head.

Cree dropped the sword and staggered to her feet. She gently touched the side of her skull, which was cracked, and looked at her trembling hand, covered in blood. She closed her eyes and fell backwards, dead. #5 was silent. Abby began to tremble.

"_What have I done?"_

She collapsed to the ground on her hands and knees and cried silently. The ground began to tremble and out popped 6 mirrors surrounding #5 and her sister. The ground below them even became one big mirror. Cree's body vanished so #5 stood up still clutching the metal rod. Five familiar laughs came from the mirrors. One by one, the Delightful Children from Down the Lane appeared, one in each of the mirrors.

"Abigail dear, you have surpassed Fathers apprentice," they said in monotone.

A blast of fire and Father appeared in the 6th mirror.

"Congrats."

He pointed a finger at #5 and shot a beam. It contacted with #5 merging with her body. The light took form and assembled into Cree's armor, that now Abby wore. She shook her head in denial.

"Now your apart of us Abigail," they all chuckled in unison.

"No..." Abby whispered.

She clutched the metal rod and lifted her head.

"NOOOOOOO!"

She began blindly swinging at the mirrors, shattering them into pieces. The laughter of the Delightfuls and their Father still echoed in the air even when she broke the mirrors. She fell again to her knee's and saw her reflection in the giant mirror she stood on. She _did_ look a lot like Cree in her armor.

She shuddered with this and grasped the rod with both hands.

"I'm sorry, Cree."

She slammed the rod down, breaking the mirror below her and fell. Fell into darkness with pieces of shimmering glass around her.

A/N: After this chapter I think I made my mind up and chose #5 to pair up with #2 (grabs helmet and shield) 'Bring it on, nya!' Heehee, just kidding. But to all you 1/5 fans I _promise_ that when I make fanfics in the future I'll pair #5 with #1. I guess I'll go back in forth with this love triangle. I think both #1 and 2 are good with #5...it all depends if Mr. Waburton (I think I spelled his name wrong, sorry if I did) decides to pair her up with anyone. I'm having a bit o trouble writing Hoagies chapter so sit tight and I'll update a.s.a.p. Thank you all! muah!


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Wings

**Disclaimer: **KND are not mine!

Thoughts in _Italics_ (but I'm sure you already knew this)

**Chapter 5:** Broken Wings

"That Abigail put on quite a show," Yume said looking into the board.

She looked around the dimension. After #5's quarrel, most of Yume's body was complete. From her stomach down to her legs, her hands, arms, head complete and fully human again. She still felt uncomfortable. Something was missing.

She looked into the board and saw #4 staggering around shouting out crude words. She looked down at herself. The middle of her chest was still a hologram. Her heart. She looked back at #4 and placed a hand over her heart. Yume's attention drew toward Kuki, who stirred in her sleep. She watched Kuki for awhile, looking from her eyes to her mouth.

Kuki had eye movement, though still sleeping, and looked as if she was trying to speak. Her lips formed an 'o' shape then shut. Yume examined #3 and tried to make out what she was trying to say. Kuki's lips formed an 'o' shape again. Yume put her head close to #3's and listened.

Kuki's mouth moved slightly and Yume could hear a faint "Wally," coming from her voice. Yume shot up and gave #3 an ugly look. She returned into her dream and watched #4 from a distance. She sighed and gazed at him dreamily but sad. He looked a lot like---

"Hoagie...Hoagie," whispered a soft spoken voice.

Since the KND had been separated, #2 had been out cold.

"Hoagie, time to wake up."

He slowly opened his eyes and there, kneeling over him was...

"Oh, Cree," #2 said with a dazed voice.

He blinked the opened his eyes even more.

"Oh, it's you...#5?" he said surprisingly.

He sat up and to his astonishment #5 was wearing a beautiful blue gown and had her hair down with no cap. #2 gawked at Abby.

"You...you look like an angel Abigail."

She giggled softly.

"Well, you should speak for yourself," she said pointing at his back.

Hoagie turned his head far enough so that he could see what was behind him. He gasped.

"Wuh...wings!"

#5 giggled, "Yes...angel wings."

#2 stuttered, "Are they...are they..."

"Are they real?" #5 said finishing his sentence. "Why don' 'chu try them out for yourself?"

#2 paused for a second then stood up. It was a bit awkward at first, because he didn't know what to do. He tried moving his arms around a bit and jumped in place. He floated for awhile but gravity still held him down. He flustered a bit, rather embarrassed about not being able to get it right and thinking #5 must think he was a total loser.

"Uh, guess they don't work."

#5 simply smiled.

"Maybe you need to be up higher?" She snapped her fingers and some of the ground broke off and grew to the sky.

"Whoa!" #2 said as he looked over the edge.

"We must be a ga-jillion feet up!"

"You should be able to fly now, Hoagie."

"Eh, I don't know Abby; it's kind of a bit _too_ high up."

#5 tilted her head to one side and thought to herself.

"You never know till you try, and if you do Hoagie," #5 added. "I'll give yah a kiss."

#2 blushed. Getting a kiss from Abby was tempting, but he wanted the once in a lifetime experience of being able to fly more. Hoagie stepped towards the edge and closed his eyes. #5 stood behind him with a maniacal look on her face.

"Here goes nothing."

#2 literally spread his wings and soared. He opened one eye then the other.

"Look...#5, I'm flying!"

He soared up and did a couple of twists and turns. She smiled at him and waved. He flew back down to her level and floated near the ledge.

"So," smirked Abby. "How does it _feel_?"

"How does it feel?"

He stretched out his arms and wings.

"It...it feels like a dream," he sighed happily.

"Or a _nightmare_," sneered #5.

#2 jerked with the tone of her voice. Harsh winds came quick and the sky became black. #5 stepped into the shadow's and left hoagie floating in the wind.

"_He's so gullible,"_ Yume thought.

#2 had tried flying away from the storm but noticed something horribly wrong. He turned to his wings, which no longer had pure white feathers, but were boned and bare. He began to fall. #5 appeared next to the falling #2 watching him flail his arms in panic.

"#5...help!"

She laughed at him mockingly.

"I can't help you, you stupid little boy, but..."

#5's figured changed and Yume was in her place. She grasped #2's face and pulled him close, her empty black eyes burning into his.

"Unless you want to die right _now_, you'll answer me this..."

Hoagie tried closing his eyes, hoping that it would shut her cold voice out but it was impossible to escape her dead end stare.

"Answer me this, what is the relationship between Kuki and this boy named Wally?"

A/N: Hello all, hope you like this chapter, I'm kind of disappointed in it. I really wanted to write something better about Hoagie but the ol' noggin wasn't working well . I've actually learned to like Hoagie and figured he _is_ a lovable character (plus, his one-liners make me laugh my socks off!) Good news for me! (Well, it's not really good new but...) Since 'Hurricane Frances' is a comin' towards Florida, I get school off tomorrow! YAY! (does a dance) So, if Tampa doesn't cut off its power, I could have Chapter 6 (and possibly chapter 7) up and runnin'! Thanks for all your supports and advice.


	6. Chapter 6: In Your Mind

**Chapter 6: **In Your Mind

#4 cursed to himself. He was walking in the desert for quite some time. His bangs were sticking to his forehead, dripping with sweat which stung his eyes. Luckily the sun was finally going down and it got cooler. #4 took his hoodie off and dragged it behind him.

"Gee, #3's head sure is empty," he laughed to himself.

If #3 heard that she'd probably hit him.

"It's her fault for getting that stupid game anyways," he spoke aloud to himself.

"Yet...it's my fault for not saving her."

He looked down at the sand. The sun had completely gone down, the moon taking its place making the sand look grey. It was rather nice now that it got cooler and the moon was up...he would have loved for #3 to be with him though.

"What a waste of moonlight when you have no one to watch it with, huh?"

"What!?!"

Wally turned around and saw a spitting image of him only he was wearing a white hoodie and light-blue pants. His bowl-cut hair was neat, and #4 noticed a slightly tilted halo above his head. He also spoke with a polite accent.

"Whatever, watching the moon is a waste of time," #4 sneered.

"Dat's right, only girls would do somethin' like dat, real men would rather light things on fire."

#4 turned around and saw another image of him; this one was wearing a black hoodie which had mini looking bat wings poking out and royal blue pants. He had messy bed-head hair and black circles under his eyes. He spoke with a rather bad slang accent and was flipping a lighter on and off.

"Who the heck are you guys?" #4 questioned.

"Why, we're your conscience Wallace."

"We, y'know, help yah wif your problems."

"You don't help him with his problems, demon! You create the problems!"

"Nyooo I don't...I just do things the easy way."

#4 watched as his conscience bickered at each other. This was getting quite confusing and he couldn't take it much longer.

"Shut up!" he cried out. "If you two are just guna stand there and not _help_ me like you're supposed to then just go away." He grabbed his hoodie and started walking off.

"I have to find the others and figure out a way to get out of here."

"And Kuki too?" questioned angel Wally. "You're going to save Kuki too, right?"

#4 stopped what he was doing and held his head down.

"Yea...whatever," he murmured.

"Pssht, why her?" asked the demon Wally as he vanished in a cloud of black smoke and re-appeared next him and whispered into his ear. "What has she eva done for you?"

That question made Wally think. What _has_ Kuki ever done for him?

"She has done plenty for him!" protested angel Wally. "She saved him from that crazy, old cat lady, she told Lizzie to shut-up when she was yelling at you, and you know that you love it each time she hugs you."

Wally blushed at this. Demon Wally fiddled with his lighter.

"Yah but, don't forget all da humiliation she's put yah in!" he shot back. "Like when she tricked yah into goin' to dat cruddy 'Rainbow Monkey Friendship Fair' and yah wouldn't have been held hostage by dat ol' hag if she hadn't dressed yah up in dat stupid Mr. Huggiekins costume."

Demon Wally was right, and this made #4 fill up with rage.

"She wouldn't even let'cha have some of her cheeseburger when yah guys were stranded," the smirky demon added bluntly.

"It was a 'Rainbow Monkey' you nimrod!" yelled angel Wally.

"Whateva, yah annoying lil' pixie."

"I am not a pixie you spawn of Satan!"

Demon Wally leaped at angel Wally and they both began to wrestle on the sand. #4 had enough; he was already filled with rage and confusion and could stand anymore.

He held out his palms and shouted, "If you two are my conscience then I order you to go away!"

Demon Wally stopped punching angel Wally and they both disintegrated into a puff of black and white smoke, returning to #4's mind.

"Sheesh, I'm my own worst enemy."

#4 opened his eyes and saw that he had been lying on the sand.

"Was I dreaming...or did all that just happen?"

The moon was out and his hoodie was by his feet. Maybe that was real. He closed his eyes tightly and grabbed at his head. Whatever happened gave him a terrible headache. He lifted his head and saw Kuki standing a few feet away. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her again. She stood and smiled sweetly at him. He had always loved her smile even in the worst of situations.

He started walking towards her but stopped and frowned. He knew it wasn't her. But Kuki ran towards him and leapt into his arms, the impact causing him to fall backwards onto the sand.

He blushed but never returned her embrace.

"Yu..."

"Shhh," she cut him off. "Please don't say a word."

They both laid in the cool sand silently. Yume smiled, it was, he did look and feel a lot like...

"Yume," #4 started. "I know it's you, so you can stop pretending now."

She flustered and looked up at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she lied.

#4 shoved her off. Kuki looked at him enraged.

"Even though my 'conscience' filled my head with confusing thoughts I still know how the _real_ #3 is."

He got up and brushed the sand of his back.

"Kuki would never run up to anyone and hug them out of the blue, especially if you hurt her feelings before-hand." "Secondly, how can Kuki be here when she's floating unconscious out there!?" he shouted making Yume flinch.

Wally continued on, "Kuki has been on my mind ever since I met her...and on my mind ever since you trapped us here, and I'm not guna let some old hag stand in my way of getting to her!"

Yume's face filled with hatred. She transformed back to her original state and tackled Wally. She wrapped her hands around his neck and started chocking him. In the real world, Kuki was stirring in her sleep. Deep down she could feel the same pain as Wally.

"I will not be stuck in this stupid board again!" Yume yelled. "I will become human and leave you all in here to rot!"

She let go of his neck but still sat on him. She opened her eyes and #4 saw tears building up.

"Why...how...you love her so much and unlike the others, you saw right through my disguise."

Yume looked at him deeply.

"How about it Wally," she leaned in towards him. "If you come with me...I promise, I'll make all your dreams come true."

#4 shoved her off again.

"You're crazy, so far all you've done is create hell for me and my friends, if you..."

Wally stopped by the way Yume was responding. She had her head hung low and was laughing.

"Fine," she sniffed. "If that's the way you want it..." her head shot up, revealing tears and a once pretty face, twisted into an ugly glare.

"Then prepare to die!"

She flew off. Wally grabbed his hoodie and started running after her.

A/N: If you haven't realized by now, the individual chapters of each KND member (#'s 1,5,2 and 4) are named after .HackSIGN songs (if you like anime you'll know what I'm talking about) I picked the one's that fit them best. Down to business, I'm really proud of myself for getting the idea of Wally's conscience. I think angel and demon Wally are a nice touch to his life, which also gave me an idea of writing a fanfic of him dealing with his consciences. I think demon Wally sounds hot o.0; (slaps self) What am I thinking, nya!? If any of you's steal my idea for it I'll hunt chu down and kill you....I, I mean I'll give you a big hug . Yume's character ish coming out so I'll be doing a chapter on her. More later, muah!


	7. Chapter 7: Echoes

**Disclaimer: **KND not mine!

Thought's in _Italics_

Flashback's are in **_Bold Italics_**

'Fadeouts' is when the flashback ends.

(Hope I don't confuse you in this chapter)

**Chapter 7:** Echoes

Yume was hunched over and had her head buried in her arms. She had been crying non-stop since her last encounter with #4. She peeped over to Kuki and felt her face grow hot from anger. Yume drifted over to #3, holding her hands out in a choking position but never laid a finger on her. Deep down, she envied her so much.

When Kuki told her about her dreams she knew that #3's life was perfect. She had loving friends and family, everything her heart desired. She even had a little Aussie by her side (which she was totally oblivious too) Yume floated there emotionless.

_What was my life like?_

_**Flashback: Age 6**_

"**_Kat, why are you crying?" _**

_**The little girl sniffed, "Mommy won't let me come and play with you Travis"**_

_**The blonde haired boy frowned then smiled.**_

"_**Then I'll make sure to come by your house every single day and talk to you from your window."**_

_**The little girl smiled, "I would like that very much!"**_

_**Fadeout...**_

Yume shook her head.

"Wuh-what was that?"

She gazed back at Kuki.

"What is happening to me?"

She hung her head and sighed. Yume noticed her reflection in some scattered pieces of glass. Leaving the sanctuary of the shield surrounding Kuki, she entered the downpour of the rain. Picking up a piece, she gazed at herself.

_**Flashback: Age 12**_

"_**Travis can you push me on the swing?"**_

"_**Sure, ready?"**_

_**The 13 year-old blonde boy gently pushed the giddy girl back and forth.**_

"_**Y'know Travis, you're my best friend ever. I wish we could grow up together."**_

"_**Well, then why don't we? We'll travel the world together and go on all sorts of adventures."**_

_**The little girl giggled. "You promise?"**_

_**As the swing came back down the boy stopped it near him, grabbing onto the ropes. The girl put her feet down for support and looked over her shoulder. The boy leaned in, their faces barely touching.**_

"_**I promise," he whispered softly.**_

_**Fadeout...**_

Yume blinked and acting as if she seen a ghost, dropped the piece of glass.

"Who are these two that keep popping in my head?"

_And why does this name ring a bell? Travis...Travis? Who are you?_

Yume lifted her head toward the falling sky.

_Who am I?_

Yume went back into Kuki's dream where she floated along, motionless. She has never had these thoughts before, so why was she now? Nothing was making sense. She remembered her first encounter with Wally, why did he look so familiar?

_**Flashback: Age 14**_

"_**No Travis, you can't!" cried the girl.**_

"_**I'm sorry Kat, but I have no choice, my parents got a new job up-state so I have to go with them."**_

"_**But what about our promise!? I thought...I thought..."**_

_**She couldn't hold it in any longer; she burst out into tears and buried her face in his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down.**_

"_**I truly am sorry Kat," he lowered his voice. "I'll make a new promise to you, I promise I'll keep in touch with you everyday, and in a couple of years I'll come back for you."**_

_**Fadeout...**_

"RAAAAAAAAAA!" Yume screamed, letting out a bit of energy but not destroying anything.

"What is happening to me? What, what, WHAT!?"

Yume sighed and thought to herself.

"What if...I am this girl...called 'Kat'?"

Yume frowned. "But if she was out there then, how am I apart of all this in here?

She began sobbing aloud.

"What is happening...what?"

"Enough!" echoed a mysterious voice.

"It's time for you to finish what you started. You're almost done, don't quit now. Fulfill your purpose Yume!"

"My purpose?"

Yume was cut short when a black light engulfed her. She re-appeared with black eyes glowing and a blue aura surrounding her body.

"It's the end of the line now Kids Next Door."

And with that, she teleported away.

A/N: This was basically Yume's chapter and you get to see a little of what her life _was_ like.

"Wow. Put 5 with 1. Fat with skinny is not right." -Animorpho2000

LMAO! XD To all you 1/5 fans, I've said this before and Ima say it again, I promise to do 1/5 fics in the future but right now I'm experimenting with 2/5.

"Ichigo is Japanese for 1 and 5, right? What is myu? (ano kotoba gozongi dewa nai yo...imi wa?) Ah wateva! I'll stick to English." –iikoaunaii

Yes, please do stick with English. Just because you (think) you can speak Japanese fluently does not give you the right to comment me like that. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe in your li'l Japanese quote you were asking me if I knew what I was talking about when I picked the name 'Myu Ichigo'. Yes...I do. And FYI 'Ichigo' is Japanese for 'Strawberry' And 'Myu Ichigo' ('Mew Ichigo') is the main character of 'Tokyo Mew Mew'. I apologies if I was rude to you but next time say what you have to say...in English. (Technically 'Ichi' is 1 and 'Go' is 5, but why would I put them together? Wouldn't I rather just have it as 'Myu Juugo' (Myu 15) as my s/n? Think about that!) Okay, I'm getting ahead of myself and become someone that do not want to become (a b!tch) And that scares away reviewers, so up next Chapter 8! Ta-ta!


	8. Chapter 8: Open Your Heart

**Chapter 8: **Open Your Heart

"Ahhhhhhhh!" cried #1.

He had been running for what seemed like forever.

"Ah, finally I can see light." #1 tilted his head back in a cheer.

"FREEDOM....._OOF_!"

"Ey, watch where yah going...#1?"

"Oh thank goodness it's you #4"

"Uh, why were you running and screaming like a girl?"

#1 glared at him through his sun-glasses.

"For your information I was _trying_ not to get bowled over by a...boulder?"

#1 looked behind him but nothing was there.

"But I was and a tunnel and Lizzie and...uhhh." Nigel collapsed from exhaustion.

"Whatever," #4 remarked.

"Hey guys!"

"#2!"

Hoagie ran over to the other boys giving them all relieved smiles.

"All we all here?" asked #4.

"Everyone except...#5?"

They all looked up towards the sky. **CRASH!** #5 landed on top of all three boys. They moaned in unison.

"Thanks for the soft landing guys."

"Yeah, and thanks for breaking my back #5."

Abby glared at #2 and bonked him on the head.

"So what we guna do now?" asked #5.

"Well, nightmare's over so I guess we find a way to get out."

"You might need to rethink your concept Nigel Uno, for the nightmare's just begun!"

Yume appeared before them emotionless.

"We've had enough of your stupid mind tricks girl, now let us out!" ordered #1.

"No!" screamed Yume. "Since separating you four doesn't seem to have effect anymore I'm just going to kill you now!"

The KND stood their ground and watched as Yume lifted her arms, creating a massive energy beam and flung it at them. **KABOOM!** The group was hit, blowing them a few feet away from their original spot. All four lay on the ground scratched and bruised. Yume began to laugh to herself then noticed #2 getting up.

She watched him with a crazed look in her eye as he ran over to help #5.

"Ow, watch out fool!"

They both looked down and saw that she had twisted her ankle in a weird position. #5 offered to get up herself, which she did, then to #2's surprise she leaned on him for support.

"Thanks #2," she whispered.

"Hmph, how sweet," sneered Yume. "It would be a shame of me to separate them so I'll let you two die together!"

She lifted her arms and gathered energy. Nigel got up and held his arm which was bleeding again. He saw Yume's action and glanced over to Abby and Hoagie.

"Guys look out!"

Yume launched her attack at #'s 2 and 5. It connected causing a big explosion followed by dust filling the air. Yume waited to see the results. The dust cleared and revealed #1 standing over Abby and Hoagie. Nigel collapsed weakly to the ground.

"#1!" Abby and Hoagie said in unison.

They bent down over the badly injured Nigel. His glasses were blown off and the rest of his body covered in scratches, burns, and spots of blood.

"How typical of the leader to save the day."

#4 looked up from lying face down on the ground.

"#1!" He cried.

Yume created another ball of energy.

"This time I'll make sure that not even a single strand of DNA is left from you three!"

#4 staggered up and started to run over to the group. Yume saw this and with a swipe of her left hand (her right hand holding the energy) sent a gust of wind blowing #4 back.

"Stay out of this Wally!" Yume screamed. "I don't want to harm you."

#4 glared at her.

"You attack my friends yah gotta attack me too!"

Yume began talking in a rather shaky voice.

"I'll destroy your friends Wally, but I'll make sure that you live so me and you can take over the world and no one will get in our way, especially that goody-goody Kuki."

Yume pushed herself to the limit. Her eyes began to fill up with tears.

"Doesn't that sound wonderful, huh, Wally?"

The energy beam disintegrated and she drifted down to Wally. Yume gently grabbed his face with both of her hands, and gazed into his eyes.

"I love you Wally...say you love me too."

She began to lean in to kiss #4 but he shoved her away. She came back near him again and griped his face hard.

"Say you love me Wally!"

#4 smacked her arm away.

"I don't love you and I never will!"

Yume's lip quivered. "Why, why won't you return my feelings?"

"Because...I love Kuki."

His voice echoed in the grim atmosphere. Everyone had their attention towards Wally who was slightly flustered. Yume screamed, grabbed #4 and threw him at the others. She reappeared in the sky and glared down at the group.

"Your choice is your own downfall." Yume sneered. "You all better say your goodbyes because after this you'll never see the light of day again!"

The blue aura surrounding Yume grew as she held up her hands and collected power. The wind picked up and black clouds collected. Electricity surged in and out of Yume's body as she tilted her head back in a sinister laugh.

"Sweet dreams Kids Next...huh?"

Yume was about to throw the energy bomb when a thin ray of light shot out of the sky and shined down upon the group. Wally felt it's warmth on his face. _Kuki..._

Yume's eyes widened with fear.

"No, he actually got through to **her**!"

Wally saw Yume's reaction. "_Why was she...?"_

"**_You are a very cheerful girl with many loving friends. Your dreams tell you that you'll be very happy when you get older...Just listen to your inner voice and everything will be alright."_**

"Her inner voice...me?"

"**_You have a very brave soul when it comes to protecting your friends...yet... your future is very clouded. Do not be afraid to let your feelings be known, otherwise, you and everyone else will perish. You will know when the time is right."_**

"So...those cruddy results really meant something." Wally smirked.

He put his hands up near mouth and shouted, "Kuki! Kuki listen...listen to your inner voice, listen to me!"

Yume shot a glare down at #4.

"You shut-up!"

Ignoring her threat and future teases of the others, Wally continued.

"Kuki, ever since I met you I knew you were something special. I always loved you and your wild-free spirit, 'coz even in the worst of situation's you were always happy. And I knew that if we lost a mission or got beatin' by those Delightful dorks I would always be able to look forward to your cheerful smile. It came to the point where I finally realized...I loved you!"

His voiced echoed through the wind and carried on through Kuki's mind.

"Wally?"

#3's violet eyes shot open and the thin light inside the dimension expanded. Yume faced them in horror.

"No...NOOOOO!"

The dimensional portal opened and the four KND drifted up and were flung out. They all landed on the wet grass next to the tree-house. Since #3 woke, the shield broke and gravity took its toll. She began to fall when #4 dived and caught her.

"Wally!" She cheered as she embraced him in a hug.

The KND smiled at each other and came into a group hug.

The rain still drizzled down upon them yet they weren't complaining on the count of it felt refreshing. #1 started carefully dabbing some of his wounds with his t-shirt when he saw his glasses in the grass. Picking them up and putting them on he glanced around at each of his precious friends. Yet he felt uncomfortable...where was the enemy?

They all heard a distant moan and turned to see Yume on the ground. She lifted her head up and looked at each member. They all got on their guard but hesitated when they saw her eyes. They were no longer that empty black but were a calm, light blue.

#3 slowly walked up to Yume, the rest of the group keeping a careful watch on her.

"Yume...are you okay?" #3 asked with a soft tone.

Yume's lip quivered but before she could speak up a dark voiced interrupted the scene.

"You pathetic little girl, you can't do anything right!"

They all turned their attention towards the rainy sky and saw a middle aged woman surrounded by a black aura.

The real enemy had finally showed its true self.

**A/N:** Dun, dun, DUN! (giggles to self) Ugh, I hope I didn't get _tooooo_ carried away with Wally's li'l 'love speech' XD So...I guess there's one more chappy left...depends on what I come up with...there could be 10 chapters? And for all you's who are interested in Yume's character, next chapter will reveal on how she got to...where she's got...so I hope you will not be disappointed! And I have no school tomorrow!!! (does a dance) Woo, thank you Hurricane Frances...but no thank you for destroying people's houses and cutting off major power thingy's.

And Iikoaunaii...no hard feelings! I am too a 'wana-be Japanese' speaking person. :3 We're such nerds!

On a lighter note 'The Phantom of the Opera' is coming to the theatre's Christmas!!! AHHHH!!!! (faints) I don't know if anyone really cares about that but I for one am a sucker for that opera XD Up next...chapter 9! I should also point out the fact of the KND's ages. I'm guessing their 12 years old and Yume's 'round 16 (15?) And Wally is _still_ shorter than Kuki...common people...I think Wally being taller than Kuki kinda cuts off the 'cute-ness' radiating from them! So know you nyo! Nighty-night!


	9. Chapter 9: Labyrinth

**Disclaimer: **I **wish** I owned the KND!

**A/N:** Hope you don't get confused with the enemy's name...read along for now.

**Chapter 9: **Labyrinth

The new enemy (looking just like Yume but older) looked down upon the group with a triumphed smile.

"Even though you didn't kill them you did manage to give me form and get me out of that dreadful box and I thank you for that...dear Kat."

Yume's heart skipped a beat. "_So I am that girl..."_

"And as a token of my appreciation I'll make your death quick and painless."

"You bi-."

#4 was about to say a bad word when #1 cut him off.

"So, you're the one who was behind all this?"

"Correct Nigel, decades ago I was created for science and experiments of the human brain and dreams. Being as feeble as they are however, I was amazed at how the sub-conscious literally took over someone when they were fast asleep. Horrible nightmares these people had...but it fueled me with a power that made me yearn for _more,_" she smiled wickedly.

"Over the years they worked on me and developed me to be more advanced then the technology of that year, though it seemed _I_ was too advanced for _them._ I found a way to control people's minds and one by one, they all went insane to the point where...they killed themselves." She said non-chalantly.

"I loved this power that was growing within and decided to take it to another level by finding a human host and gather energy from their body being able to take total control. Many times I've tried this attempt but all have failed. They eventually got ride of me, considering me a hazard to people. For years I waited in waste when a beggar came along and sold me as a toy to an adult. That, dear Kat, is when you came along. A dreamer you were, with loving parents and a child-hood lover, I knew that you were a perfect host. I chose you as my little puppet yet, again, I was lost."

"And then that's where this little pest named Kuki came along, just like you Kat in every way, the loving parents and friends, child...hood...lover..."

She shot a glare at Wally then lifted her eyebrow in thought.

"You look familiar, have I killed you before?"

Wally flustered with anger. Kat spoke up.

"But why did you call me Kat?"

"Because that's your name, you stupid girl."

"Then who are you?" asked #5.

"_My _name is Shokkou Yume, when I was controlling your body I rarely left it, so I decided to claim it as my own. And that's why I look just like you, thank you Kat for giving me this energy and helping me to start a world-wide nightmare for all!"

The ground under her shook and three vines shot out and wrapped them selves around Kat, squeezing the life out of her like a boa constrictor.

She gasped for air as Yume laughed at her expense. Kuki took action jumping up and karate chopping the vines in half. She kneeled over Kat with a sympathetic look. Shokkou Yume narrowed her eyes at #3.

"Annoying little pest!"

Yume was about to launch an attack when #4 jumped up attempting to drop-kick her.

"Hiya-huh!?"

Yume held out her hand stopping Wally in mid-air. She swung her hand and sent him crashing into the others.

"What are we guna do?" asked Hoagie who was a caring #5 on his back because of her ankle.

"There's not much we can do, she seems to strong for physical attacks and we don't have any 2x4 technology either," stated #1.

"Maybe I can help," offered Kat.

"You don't have to Ka-"

"No," she said cutting off #1. "I caused you all pain and suffering and now...I'll make up for it."

"That's right Nigel, you're completely helpless! Nothing can-AH!"

Kat started throwing mini energy beams at Yume. Yume swiped a hand over her cheek.

"So you still have some of my powers in you, big deal! I'm still going to destroy you all!"

Kat threw her bombs yet Yume caught all of them one by one and threw them back. They hit, blasting Kat against the tree-house.

"Kat!?"

Yume watched as #3 ran over to her.

"No more friends, no more happiness!"

Yume held out a hand and opened fire on the concerned girl. Wally watched in horror as Kuki helplessly tried to shield herself.

"Kuki!" he cried out, getting up and running towards the injured girl.

He gently sat her up and cradled her safely in his arms.

"#2 and 5 come with me!" ordered #1.

Yume laughed, "No more love, no more light!"

She rapidly fired more beams at the pair.

Wally adjusted his position so that his back was facing Yume and so that he took more hits from the attack. He narrowed his eyes in pain but showed no emotion of it. Kat opened her eyes and saw the look upon #4's face. Yume was firing non-stop at them. Wally's hoodie was torn halfway apart and his back was severely blistered and bleeding. Kat weakly got up, still keeping an eye on #4 and Yume's attacking.

_Why did this seem all familiar...?_

_**Flashback: age 15**_

"_**You have a special someone who will always look out for you. At a time you will be separated but in the end you'll be together again, forever."**_

_**Kat smiled to herself.**_

"_**Before Travis leaves I'll have him get his results and we can swap them and be able to remember each other that way...I guess."**_

_**Tears built up in her eyes, some falling upon the board. Kat watched in curiosity as the board lit up.**_

"_**Aw, what's the matter dear? Why are you crying?"**_

_**Kat look around the room nervously, "I...uh, my best friend is leaving and I don't know if I'll ever see him again."**_

"_**Poor dear, how about this, I'll make you most cherished dream come true if you do me a favor..."**_

"_**Um...okay, what?"**_

"_**Give me your life!"**_

_**The game exploded with a burst of black light that invaded them room.**_

"_**Uh, Kat? I hope you don't mind me coming in...I wanted to tell you good...bye...KAT!?!"**_

**_Travis walked in on the scene of a figure floating over his friend. The figure had its arm trusted halfway into her chest, attempting to pull out her heart. The shadowy figure let go of the girl and went for him. Kat, lying halfway unconscious on the floor watched as the demon trusted it's arm into Travis and pulled out his soul, swallowing it._**

_**Travis' face went white and he collapsed on the floor, dead. Kat heard distant shouts in the background and figured her parent's must've come home. The figure came back to her body but instead of grabbing her soul, the demon faded into her and dragged her into the game.**_

_**Next thing she knew, she had blacked out.**_

_**Fadeout...**_

She...Yume...that demon killed Travis.

"_So that's why she asked if she had 'killed' Wally before...he looks just like him."_

Kat shot a glare at Yume.

"_I won't let you get away with this..."_

**A/N:** Yay, 1 more chapter left! Wait-a-minute...NO, 1 more chapter left! (sobs) Eh, it's alright, I'm ready to finish this story then go on to my other ideas cuz their popping into my head left and right and I need to get rid of them. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of myself for this story. It's been really great knowing others enjoyed it too! So did everyone keep up with the characters? Hope so! Next chapter cummin' up!


	10. Chapter 10: Gentle Dawn

**A/N: **Final Chapter A La Mode! Nya

**Chapter 10:** Gentle Dawn

Yume ceased her firing on the two KND.

"You guys are making this too easy, what happen to all those fancy moves in the dream world?"

Wally glanced over his shoulder still keeping himself between Kuki and Yume. He was breathing heavily and sweat dripped from his face. Kuki's eyes filled up with tears, her heart breaking at the site of #4's pain.

"Wa-Wally?"

He looked down at the trembling #3.

"Don'tâ don't worry Kuki," he said between breaths. "Everyâ everything's gunna be, alright." He smiled lightly.

"Hmph, you both are annoying," Yume held out her hand. "Live through _this_!"

She shot a beam of energy, dispersing into a shower of beams which fell upon Kuki and Wally. They both cried out in pain holding each other close. Kuki, however, wasn't experiencing as much pain as Wally and he began to weaken quickly. His grip around her waist loosened and he fell forward onto her lap.

"Wally!?" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

A swift shadow zoomed by and Kat appeared before them. She held her hands up creating a shield around Kuki and Wally.

"I will not let you have your way!"

"Pathetic girl, how do you suppose you can stop me? I can't die!"

She fired a large beam that startled Kat and she drew back her hands in pain making the shield disappear. She looked stunned but stood her ground in front of #3 and 4.

Yume smirked. She clapped her hands together creating something of a seismic wave that broke the ground around the area. Fire seeped through the cracks seeming as if hell was right below them. She laughed swiping her hand to the left creating hurricane winds that lifted up the roots of tree's and destroyed neighboring houses. The sky's blacked and the rain fell down harder.

"#2," Nigel panicked. "Are you almost done with that weapon?"

"Almost there #1," he grunted trying to work as fast as he could.

"Okay, time for attaching."

Hoagie grabbed the game and welded it onto the front.

"Upgraded yo-yo gun complete!"

"Awesome #2, now let's go!"

Hoagie kneeled down so that #5 could climb on his back and the three ran out, #1 carrying the weapon. When they reached the exit they gasped in unison.

"Holy Yippers!"

"Look at this place," sighed #1.

Everything was in ruins, fires were raging and houses destroyed.

"Look!" #5 pointed up toward the sky at Yume.

They watched in curiosity as she lifted her hands and fired beams at the tree-house.

"NO!" cried #1.

Pieces of the tree-house starting crumbling down upon #'s 1, 2, and 5. Hoagie, still holding onto #5, grabbed Nigel's arm and rushed out from under the falling debris. Yume had a pleased smile on her face.

"My, my, don't all of you look horrified," she said shaking her head. "But this is only the beginning of the nightmare. You all have yet to see what _I_ have seen in other people's dreams."

She waved her arms up in a lifting motion and the ground began to rumble. A wave of flames burst out from under the concrete and everything went silent. The KND watched terrified as one hand, then the other slowly clenched onto the surface.

"Everyone, meet my personal favorite nightmare fiend, Diablos!"

The figure lifted itself up from the smoky ashes of the ground, towering over the KND. Diablos had a face looking something like a bulls but flattened with piercing red eyes, curled horns and large dragon-like wings (as you would expect a demon to have). It had long, lanky arms and claws one, which was clenching a large rusty axe.

It stepped forward making its way over to #'s 1, 2, and 5. They all watched in horror as Diablos lifted the axe over his head.

"RUN!" screamed Nigel.

They turned and ran just in time before Diablos chopped his axe down into the ground.

"#2 take the gun and hide somewhere safe," Nigel said as he handed the yo-yo gun over to Hoagie. "I'll distract this beast so you'll be able to get a shot at Yume without him getting in your way."

"Roger," said #2 as he and #5 ran around the bottom of the tree-house getting closer to Yume and away from Diablos.

"Hey, you ugly demon!" Diablos looked down at #1 and gave a mighty roar sounding something like a dinosaur. "How about we play a little tag?" Nigel clicked his heals together activating his rocket boots and he flew up at Diablos.

"You have fun with him Diablos, I have a little unfinished business to attend too."

Yume glared down at Kat who was helping Kuki and Wally. She teleported and reappeared between #'s 3 and 4 and Kat. She grabbed Kuki and threw her against the tree-house. Kat was rushing at her so Yume stuck a hand out and blew her back. It all happened so fast that Wally was a bit oblivious to what just went on until Yume came up and grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie and lifted Wally off of his feet.

"You," Yume looked down at her own chest where it was still a hologram. "I think you will do just fine."

She slammed Wally on the ground and bent over him. Yume paused for a second then smiled evilly and gave a chuckle.

"Well, now I know why you look so familiar, you look like Kat's little friend, what's his name, _Travis_?"

Kat's eyes shot open when Yume's voice trailed into her ears.

"No matter," Yume's arm transformed into a shadow-like claw and slowly reached forth towards Wally's chest. "After this I'll be _fully_ completed."

"Wally!" Kuki got up on her hands and knee's, tears flooded her eyes. She staggered up and began to run towards them.

Yume looked down upon #4 with a seductive yet, deadly look in her eyes.

"Give your heart to me, Wally."

The tips of her fingers eased their way into #4's chest and Wally screamed out in pain. Yume laughed out maniacally and pushed her way in more. She grasped onto his heart but let go when she felt a strange aura coming from behind her. Her hand retracted from Wally and she glanced over her shoulder to see Kat standing up with narrowed eyes burning into hers.

Hoagie, along with #5 on his back, crept slowly around a fallen tree.

"Abby, do you think you could fire the shot? If I carry you with both hands free it'll be easier for me to run."

"Got'cha," #5 nodded.

"Do you think you can handle it?" smirked Hoagie.

"Puh-lez, #5's got this all covered," she returned Hoagies smirk.

"Alright, let's go!"

Yume let go of Wally's hoodie and stood up facing Kat. There was no need to read minds; Yume could clearly see that Kat wanted to fight.

"So, you actually think you have what it takes to beat me?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think anything," she said clenching a fist. "I just know that I'm not going to let you ruin anyone else's future like you did mine!" Her blue aura grew causing debris around her to stir.

"Then let's go!" Yume's black eyes light up with excitement and both the girls rushed at each other and begun to fight.

Up in the sky #1 was having a bit of trouble with the demon. Diablos tried hitting him with his axe a few times but eventually left it in the ground. So now Nigel had to dodge the demons fist and every now and then fireballs that Diablos had thrown. Nigel was growing tired and his rockets were burning out fast. He gazed over to where everyone else was and grunted when he saw that #2 hadn't used the weapon.

"Come ON #2!" he mumbled to himself.

Yume and Kat were dealing out a number of critical blows at each other. Even though Yume was doing most of the damage Kat hung in there and eventually returned the same amount. They slammed each other into the ground, swung random objects, and fired beams fast and blindly. The mixture of their power in the air was not good and started creating massive electrical surges.

Nigel's attention quickly drew back to Diablos who suddenly popped out of now-where and swung a hand at him. Dodging and screaming out of surprise, #1 flew into the middle of Kat and Yume's fight, Diablos' hand following. #1's rocket boots gave out and he fell to the ground crashing into Kuki and Wally. Yume and Kat parted in surprise of Diablos.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Yume screamed out in rage. "You stupid fiend!" Yume put her palms together and fired a huge beam at Diablos hitting him square in the eyes, knocking him down.

"I've had it! Wally, give me your HEART!"

Her black aura grew as she screamed; lifting up her hand and snapped it back down blasting a ray of energy at #'s 4, 3, and 1. Kat teleported and reappeared before them. She lifted both her hands and fired a ray of energy back up at Yume. Their beams clashed together and both girls strained to keep their attack going.

"Give it up little girl, you can't beat ME!" Yume sneered loudly.

Yume's beam was over powering Kat's but she wouldn't give up and pushed her power more to keep it going. Hoagie saw this chance and rushed over to the group who was crouching behind Kat.

"Thank god you guys are okay," sighed Hoagie as he gently let #5 slide to the ground.

"Is the gun ready?"

"Locked and loaded," said #5 as she held up the weapon.

"How are we going to get her from here, she's practically surging with power right now," stated #3 as she rested Wally's head in her lap.

"We'll have to get her when she's powered down," said #1.

"But, with them firing at each other, that could take forever" sighed Hoagie.

Kat cringed with pain; she was getting weak and weary. Yume definitely had the upper had now. Yume laughed evilly knowing she was winning.

"At last, you realized that this was all a pathetic attempt and _my_ dream will finally comeâ true?"

Yume gazed down into Kat's eyes and saw the reflection of Diablos behind her. The angry demon swiped its hand at Yume but she blocked it with her free hand. But it didn't work, because with Yume's attention focused on Diablos, Kat pushed her power and shot straight threw to Yume.

She screamed out in horror as Kat's beam connecting blasting her down to the ground. Yume got up holding her arm, her face twisting into an ugly glare. She lifted her hand up to fire another beam when #5 shouted out her name.

"Shokkou Yume!"

Yume glanced in horror over to #5 and the gun in her hand.

"Its lights out for you!" added Hoagie.

#5 fired the yo-yo gun at Yume which wrapped around her upper body. The game was the last to wrap around but when it did it snapped around covering the hologram in her chest. The game glowed and burst out an illumination of light right through her body. The light took over the sky and around the neighborhood. Everything that was once ruined was restored. The fires that were raging seeped back down into the cracks and they closed up. Diablos gave one last mighty roar before he, himself was sucked back into the game.

Yume's frightened eyes look about her surroundings. Everything that she had destroyed was fixed. Yume took one final look at each of the KND faces, including Kat. She shut her eyes tight and let out a scream as thin rays of light burst out from different angles of her body, and she dispersed back into the game. Everything went silent and stars appeared in a clear night sky.

Wally slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Kuki's smiling face.

"Hey, I know that smile," he said lightly as he held out a hand and touched the side of #3's cheek. He got up and looked around.

"Where's Yume?" asked #4.

Kat came up toward them and held the game in her hands.

"She is where she belongs and will forever remain." Kat squeezed the game hard against herself causing it to break little by little.

The remaining KND got up and stood next to #3 and 4. Kat smiled at all of them.

"Thank you allâ so much."

"Where will you go now Kat?" asked #3.

Kat sighed and smiled, "I will go now and be with the one I loveâ forever."

And with her one last wave goodbye her body slowly began to fade leaving a trial of glitter behind that the wind caught and carried away. The sun crept up on the horizon and the KND turned around and welcomed it with relieved smiles. They all looked up into the sky and saw a faded image of Kat and Travis, happily together. Kuki and Wally both gazed at each other a bit flustered but soon their hands met in the perfect fit. Abby tilted her hat up a bit to see the sun better and leaned against Hoagies shoulder. The five KND stood and watched as the sun rose into a perfect blue sky. It was almostâ like a dream.

**A/N:** Hope you all liked the ending to Operation: NIGHTMARE! Thanks to all who have reviewed it and supported me throughout the chapters. I (sniffs) love you all very, very much! I'm going to be taking a break from fanfics so I can gather ideas for my next one (I have like 8 written down!) And once againâI have no school Monday because of stupid Hurricane Ivan, yay, I guess? Again, hope you all enjoyed! Till next time, sayonara nya! MyuIchigo


End file.
